Always and Forever
Always and Forever jest pierwszym odcinkiem The Originals. Opis KLAUS MIKAELSON, PIERWOTNA HYBRYDA WAMPIRA I WILKOŁAKA, POWRACA DO NOWEGO ORLEANU W SPIN-OFF’IE “THE VAMPIRE DIARIES” – Klaus Mikaelson, pierwotna hybryda wampira i wilkołaka, powrócił do paranormalnej kolebki życia, jaką jest Francuska Dzielnica Nowego Orleanu – miasta, które jego rodzina pomogła zbudować 300 lat temu. Elijah, zdeterminowany by pomóc bratu, zostawia swoją siostrę Rebekę i podąża za Klausem. Elijah dowiaduje się, że piękna i buntownicza wilkołaczyca, Hayley – jednorazowa miłostka Klausa – wpadła w ręce potężnej czarownicy Sophie Deveraux. Gdy Sophie wyjawia zmieniającą ich życie informację, Elijah zdaje sobie sprawę, że Pierwotna rodzina może dostać drugą szansę na człowieczeństwo i odkupienie. Jednak Klaus jest bardziej zaintrygowany niedawnym spotkaniem ze swoim byłym protegowanym, Marcelem, charyzmatycznym i diabolicznym wampirem, który teraz ma całkowitą kontrolę nad nadnaturalnymi mieszkańcami Nowego Orleanu. Klaus oświadcza, że odzyska to, co kiedyś należało do niego – siłę, miasto i rodzinę. Streszczenie Obsada Postacie główne *Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt jako Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall *Daniella Pineda jako Sophie Deveraux *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell jako Davina Claire Postacie cykliczne *Sebastian Roché jako Mikael *Nathaniel Buzolic jako Kol Mikaelson *Callard Harris jako Thierry *Eka Darville jako Diego Postacie gościnne *Shannon Kane jako Celeste Dubois/Sabine *Malaya Rivera Drew jako Jane-Anne Deveraux (ciało) *Karen Kaia Livers jako Agnes Soundtrack *Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings - This Land Is Your Land *Kermit Ruffins - Wake Up Neesie *TV On The Radio - New Cannonball Blues *Josh Dion - Hard Heart *Olafur Arnalds - Sudden Throw Cytaty Marcel: Dla tych, co myślą o dołączeniu do tego swego rodzaju buntu. Moje zasady jasno określają, że czarownice nie mogą praktykować magii we francuskiej dzielnicy, a mimo to mały ptaszek wyśpiewał mi, że Jane Anne wysmażyła jakiś magiczny przysmak. Mam dla ciebie szybką grę w pytania i odpowiedzi. Mój stary hybrydzi przyjaciel Klaus pojawił się znienacka i pytał nie o kogo innego, jak Jane Anne. Masz może jakiś pomysł, dlaczego? Sophie: Nie wiem. Czarownice nie mieszają się w sprawy wampirów. Marcel: Mmmm. Tak to byłoby dość głupie posunięcie, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Powiem Ci, dlaczego. Wracaj do tej swojej restauracji, gotuj swoje słynne gumbo i uszczęśliwiaj nim turystów. Zabrać ciało. Sophie: Nie, zostawcie je! Zostawcie! Marcel! Marcel: Zatrzymam sobie ciało twojej siostry na wypadek, gdyby ci się jednak przypomniało, czemu Klaus jest w mieście. Sophie: Marcel, proszę cię, jej ciało nie zazna spokoju. Marcel: To już nie mój problem. ---- Marcel: Skoro chcesz rozmawiać, to rozmawiaj. Mam sprawy do załatwienia. Elijah: Widzę, że nabrałeś pewności siebie przez ostatnie stulecie, czyż nie? Marcel: Ja? Powiedziałbym, że to ty i twój brat zrobiliście się zarozumiali. Przychodzicie do mojego miasta, jakby było ono waszą własnością. Elijah: Kiedyś tak było naszą i byliśmy tutaj dość szczęśliwi, chociaż, o ile dobrze pamiętam, nigdy nie potrafiliśmy kontrolować tych nieznośnych czarownic we Francuskiej Dzielnicy. Jak ty to robisz? Marcel: Twój brat zadał mi to samo pytanie i dałem mu tę samą odpowiedź - to moja sprawa. Wszystko we Francuskiej Dzielnicy jest moją sprawą. Klaus przybywa do miasta i udaje miłego, później patrzy z wyrzutem, jakbym ukradł mu jeden z jego głupich obrazów, a następnie wścieka się jak mała zołza i gryzie jednego z moich. Elijah: W takim razie przepraszam, za karygodne zachowanie Klausa. Domyślam się, że wiesz, iż to ugryzienie zabije twojego przyjaciela w ciągu kilku dni. Chociaż krew Niklausa mogłaby go uzdrowić. Marcel: Co? Elijah: Najwyraźniej krew hybrydy leczy ugryzienie wilkołaka. Przydatna, gdy jest przedmiotem negocjacji. Marcel: O jakich negocjacjach mówimy? Elijah: Zwrócisz ciało czarownicy Jane-Anne i pozwól im ją pochować. Marcel: Dlaczego tak ci zależy na czarownicach? Elijah: To już moja sprawa, prawda? Ciekawostki *Antagonista: Mikael (w retrospekcjach), Marcel (obecnie) *Narrator: Elijah Mikaelson *Znaczenie tytułu: odniesienie do przysięgi zawartej przez Klausa, Elijah i Rebekę po śmierci ich matki Esther. *Ten odcinek to pierwsze wystąpienie Sabine. **Sabine znała Elijah bez przedstawienia się sobie nawzajem. *Rebekah pojawia się tylko w retrospekcjach i podczas rozmowy telefonicznej z Elijah. *Elijah został zasztyletowany przez Klausa po raz pierwszy w The Originals. Jest to również ostatni odcinek, w którym Elijah został zasztyletowany. *Marcel zasugerował Davinie, że jest wystarczająco silna by pokonać Pierwotnych w walce. *W retrospekcjach Klaus pokazuje swoją wampirzą twarz bez żółtych wilkołaczych oczu i dodatkowych kłów, gdyż wtedy był jeszcze Pierwotnym wampirem, nie Pierwotną hybrydą. *Sophie ujawniła, że jej siostra Jane-Anne połączyła swoim zaklęciem Sophie i Hayley. *W tym odcinku zostało ujawnione, że Klaus zabił człowieka po raz pierwszy po przemianie w Pierwotnego. *Trumna z Finnem została pokazana w tym odcinku, jednakże sam Finn nie został pokazany. *Elijah i Hayley spotkali się po raz pierwszy w tym odcinku. Wideo promujące thumb|center|500 px Galeria Or102a 0280b-jpg-9e64c9a9-t3~0.jpg Or102a 0318b-jpg-59fa2f75-t3~0.jpg Or102a 0325b-jpg-8aa12be5-t3~0.jpg Or102a 0354b-jpg-903bf7c8-t3~0.jpg Or102a 0394b-jpg-c0a71c84-t3~0.jpg Rs 560x374-130905163516-OR102B 0448b.jpg Or102b 0371b-jpg-4f9708b1-t3~0.jpg Or102b 0252b-jpg-209e94cd-t3~0.jpg Or102b 0325b-jpg-bce1eca9-t3~0.jpg Or102a 0222b-jpg-2329fdae-t3~0.jpg Or102a 0229b-jpg-e9a17b04-t3~0.jpg Or102a 0065b-jpg-81930fe7-t3~0.jpg Or102a 0064b-jpg-3dba0d4e-t3~0.jpg Or102a 0037b-jpg-ff701580-t3~0.jpg Or102a 0061b-jpg-89f2c4b4-t3~0.jpg Or102a 0031b-jpg-79b2c449-t3~0.jpg 202098-e1323-71400296-m750x740-uef1ee~0.jpg 202098-7b4d5-71400295-m750x740-u6d278~0.jpg The_Originals_First_Look-S1_(1).jpg 514px-Camille_in_the_bar_TO_1x01.jpg 640px-Jane_Anne_Body_TO_1x01.jpg 640px-Klaus_TO_1x01_on_the_ship.jpg 640px-Lafayette_Cemetary.jpg 640px-New_Orleans_TO.jpg klaus TO 2.jpg kol & finn.jpg 640px-No11.jpg 640px-No29.jpg 640px-No31.jpg Bracia.jpg Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 1 Kategoria:Retrospekcje Kategoria:Przysięga